Dead-Live Game
by Nataku Makuraka
Summary: Sans le savoir, ils avaient fini dans le même milieu, à faire la même chose. Et ce jour-là ils se retrouvèrent, comme par Miracle... Mais ce Miracle ne s'est produit que parce que quelqu'un l'a souhaité... OS pour le moment, suite possible mais c'est à vous de voir o/.


Yoo !

Alors, un nouvel UA, toujours dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF du 4 Juin 2016 avec le hème « Assassin ». Au départ j'étais partie pour un texte délire, mais au fur et à mesure il m'a semblé qu'une suite serait pas mal du tout, mais après, à vous d'en juger. Et pour ce faire, je vous laisse lire !

Good Reading les gens :D !

 _Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket et ses personnages sont à Fujimaki-sama._

* * *

 _Dead-Live Game_

* * *

Prenant appui contre un mur de béton amoché, Kise vérifia son chargeur; cinq balles sur huit, plus le Beretta M20 chargé à sa cheville, ça allait. Il pouvait s'en sortir, même si c'était plutôt serré. Il essuya la sueur perlant sur son front d'un revers de sa manche retroussée, quelle idée aussi de le faire porter du noir avec une telle chaleur ! Il avait l'impression qu'il allait rôtir, prêt à être servi avec la petite sauce d'agrément; mais il fit fi comme il put de cela pour se concentrer. Autour de lui, il n'y avait aucun bruit, mais il n'était pas idiot, il savait qu' _ils_ étaient là, attendant qu'il sorte de sa cachette pour l'abattre…

De l'autre côté de la grande salle, derrière des caissons de bois, dont certains semblaient avoir été pris pour cibles d'une mitraillette, Midorima prenait soin de nettoyer son Desert Eagle 50 AE, maniaquerie oblige. Il se savait plus ou moins en sécurité, la zone où il était caché était difficile d'accès sans prendre le risque de se découvrir pendant de longues secondes, et il avait encore des balles pour remplir trois chargeurs. Il se la jouait prudent, et il avait raison; Oha Asa avait dit que les Cancers étaient troisième ce jour-là.

Encore à une autre extrémité de la pièce désaffectée, allongé derrière un alignement de tonneaux vides, Kagami tentait de reprendre son souffle. _Ils_ l'avaient manqué de peu, même s'il était sûr qu'ils n'avaient pas pu apercevoir son visage. Pourquoi donc son ami l'avait-il envoyé dans un endroit pareil ? Une embuscade ? Il n'en savait rien, pour le moment il devait se sortir de là. Il vérifia que son Colt M15 se trouvait bien à sa place, accroché à sa ceinture, son FN 49 toujours dans la main, et soupira. Il devait se calmer pour ne pas faire de connerie…

Tranquillement installé sur un amoncellement de caisses assez solides, Murasakibara savourait sa sucette à la fraise, ne pouvant se permettre de manger des bonbons pour le bruit de l'emballage, ni ses chips, à cause de leur croustillant sous la dent. Il avait vite envie d'en finir, mais en même temps il avait la flemme alors il attendait que les autres en bas qu'il avait repéré se tuent entre eux, son M24 posé nonchalamment à côté de lui, il pourra ensuite repartir tranquille, sans se salir les mains ni gaspiller ses munitions qu'il savait chères, et il préférait garder son argent pour ses friandises.

Non loin de l'entrée, et du blond, Aomine était aux aguets, les sourcils froncés et la respiration maitrisée. Il avait pas mal d'expérience dans le métier, et les situations comme celle-là, il en avait connu. Alors il arrivait à rester calme, il savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Tout en gardant son Beretta Cougar 8000 dans la main droite, prêt à intervenir au moindre danger, la gauche restait non loin de son Glock 26, attaché à sa cuisse. Il y avait pas mal de monde ici, et pas que des hommes de main secondaires comme on en voyait dans les films, ces gars sans visages qui se font tuer tout le long, non, c'était des gars sérieux, et doués, de véritables personnages principaux, les grands méchants même. Il devait _vraiment_ faire gaffe.

Installé là où personne ne chercherait, arrivé le premier sur les lieux, Akashi était assit sur une des poutres en bois soutenant le toit qui menaçait pourtant de tomber sous la première averse; il avait une place de choix, mais pourtant il ne pouvait apercevoir ses adversaires, ayant eux aussi choisis des cachettes stratégiques, à l'abri de son regard; il ne pouvait pas se déplacer non plus, le crissement du bois attirerait l'attention et il serait alors une proie facile. Il se contentait alors de masquer sa présence comme possible, et veillait à ce que son MAB PA15 et son Mauser C96 ne lui tombent pas, où il serait Échec et Mat.

Ils étaient tous là, tous immobiles, attendaient tous le bon moment pour agir… Pourtant aucun ne fit un mouvement pouvant être à l'origine du bruit qui retentit…

Un bruit semblant parvenir de toutes les directions, si bien qu'ils bondirent tous de leurs cachettes, ayant le sentiment que le coup venait de derrière eux. Et lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient tous à découvert, dégainèrent. Des coups partirent, striant leur vue et les assourdissant du bruit de détonation. Mais tout s'arrêta bien vite.

« Attendez… »

Ils s'arrêtèrent tous lorsqu'ils se reconnurent.

« Mais, comment… »

La stupéfaction les firent se taire, ou du moins les rendirent incapables de prononcer une phrase entières, les laissant bloqués au stade de balbutiements.

Comment était-ce possible ? Qu'eux, des amis de jeunesse, se retrouvent tous, dans un endroit pareil ? Qu'ils se retrouvent tous dans le même milieu, à faire le même métier…

« Je suis ici de la part d'un client ! » Fit soudainement Kise, sachant qu'il n'avait pas à donner plus de détails pour que les autres comprennent, ils faisaient la même chose, non ?

« Moi aussi. » Ajouta Aomine.

« Moi de la part d'un ami. »

Tous se retournèrent vers Kagami, qui leur rendit leur regard.

« J'étais sensé aller sur une autre intervention, mais on m'a dépêché en urgence ici. » Fit Midorima.

« J'étais sensé patrouiller, une mission de routine… » Se plaignit Murasakibara, ennuyé que cela ne dure finalement plus longtemps qu'il ne l'avait prévu.

« On m'a chargé de récupérer un objet ici, mais je n'ai rien trouvé. » Finit Akashi.

Tous plongèrent dans de profondes réflexions, Kise et Murasakibara traitant leurs blessures légères dues à la danse de balles de plus tôt.

« Est-ce que vous avez les identités de vos employeurs ? Ou du moins ceux à l'origine de votre arrivée ici ? » Demanda le rouge, tous opinèrent de la tête. Ce n'était pas un métier où on cherchait vraiment à savoir ce genre de choses, moins ils en savaient mieux c'était, la plupart du temps.

« Kagami. » Ce dernier se tourna vers lui, rangeant son arme. « Qui est cet ami qui t'as envoyé ici ? » Ce dernier parut hésiter une seconde, puis annonça la réponse. Tous restèrent silencieux.

Alors comme ça, lui aussi ?

Dans l'ombre, un sourire se forma. Eux qui ne s'étaient pas revus depuis leurs années lycées, se retrouvaient à présent réunis dans les plus intrigantes des conditions, n'était-ce pas un Miracle ? Mais les miracles ne se produisent pas avant qu'on ne les ait d'abord souhaité...

Et s' _il_ l'avait souhaité, ce n'était pas pour rien. Ils allaient faire un certain travail pour lui…

* * *

Et voilàààà ! Alors alors ? C'est comment ? Ça mérite une suite ou pas ? Moi ça me tenterais bien, mais comme toutes mes idées de fictions longues sur KnB jusqu'à maintenant ne sont restées qu'au stade fœtal, si vous voulez un développement à celle-là, il va falloir me le faire savoir fort~...

 **PS :** j'ai pioché les noms des armes au hasard (et en me fiant à ce qui irait grosso modo à leurs caractères) sur un site répértoriant donc j'avoue ignorer les détails de la légalité. Pardonnez cette utilisation hasardeuse car je n'avais pas (en une heure) le temps de tergiverser o/. Et surtout, ne cherchez pas à les obtenir seulement pour avoir la classe, ce sont des armes dangereuses.

C'était en direct de la Nuit du FoF. A vous l'antenne !

 _Nataku Makuraka, Hérissonne RedBullisée de Service._


End file.
